Former Agent Rookie
by Sunshine Eteranal
Summary: My first story in a LONG time. Well Herbert is back with a whole new style, Klutzy is a robot, and Rookie got fired! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lips in! (Feels good to say that after like a year.) Finally I will work on my writing! WOOHOO!**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy coughed, slamming down the papers on the meeting table. "Proof!" He shouted, collapsing into his chair sweating. "Evidence that Herbert did this!"

Gary stretched his flipper over to the papers, examining the photos and the locations of where they were taken.

Dot pulled off her mask and set it aside, leaning over Gary's shoulder and tilting her head.

"Agent J, this is not a polar bear." Gary informed Jet, pointing to the dark fur coat of the bear in the photos.

Jet glanced at Dot, who smiled and nodded. "Yes, but Herbert does have a tendency to hide things...And look!" Dot waved the photo in the air before pointing to a mandatory detail. "A camo zipper! I know that one, Navy Style 42!"

Jet Pack Guy sighed in relief, blinking at the zipper. "Well, he certainly didn't do as well as you do with your designs, Agent D." Jet traced the body shape of the bear with the tip of his flipper. "The exact same size as Herbert and everything. He even tried to disguise Klutzy."

Gary gasped at the sheet covering the crab in the first photo. "Agents, do you recognize that?"

Dot squinted, then shrugged. "The lame disguise?"

Jet nodded. "I don't see anything but evidence." He replied stubbornly.

Gary got up from his chair, waddling over to the door. "Please excuse me, I need to fetch something from my labratory."

Dot smiled and gave a slight wave, and Jet began going over his tool box to make sure everything was in place.

* * *

Gary burst into the room, coughing away dust and pushing in the large metal box machine with an overhead camera hanging on it.

"The photos, please." He commanded, plugging in the power cord and flipping the on button.

Jet Pack Guy carried over the photos, sliding them under the camera.

"Please power on the projector, Agent D."

Dot pressed down the button on the projector, stepping back to see the intricate details shown on the screen.

Gary smiled, zooming in on Klutzy's sheet. "An average rag, commonly used every day. "

Jet and Dot nodded slowly.

"Except for..." Gary zoomed in even further, then pointed to the two symbols on the corner of the rag. "_AR." _He read aloud.

Dot shuffled back uncomfortably. "Most...likely...the name of an a-average cloth producer company."

Jet shot her a confused look, then nodded. "Affirmative. Looks typical to me."

Gary zoomed out again. "I'll come back to this in a moment. What really intrigues me is this."

As Gary zoomed in on Klutzy's legs, Jet choked in shock. "There's a _bolt _on the limb!" He exclaimed.

Dot yelped, pointing to another leg. "Is that a _button_?!"

Gary nodded. "Here is where I share my expertise. These are all common scraps and remains you can find at a local advanced engineering junkyard, most of these very modern and advanced controls. Such as the button, Garinasma Theourus Production Factory, Model XVII."

The other two penguins nodded, understanding some of it.

"Are you saying...?" Dot stuttered.

"Klutzy is a robot?" Jet's eyes widened, and he tilted his head in fascination.

Gary shook his head. "No, when we had the crab in captivity it was made 100% clear he was naturally biological. This must be a...a replacement for Klutzy."

Dot put her flipper on her hip, arching and eyebrow in disbelief. "A cloning technique? How did he find the design for...Klutzy? More importantly, how did he come to need a replacement for Klutzy?"

Jet shook his head, frustrated, squinting at the photo from behind his black shades. "Perhaps a tragedy. Or not. Another research topic we will leave to the others. It's definitely robotic, but that fact alone could disguise Klutzy itself. Why bother with a sheet?"

Gary tilted his head, rubbing his beak. "I agree. Herbert has committed crimes countless times before without a disguise. Why would he begin now?"

Dot gasped, clamping her flipper over her beak. "Unless...Unless we underestimated him. He knows we have cameras watching every room and location on the island. Perhaps he knows better. But as to why he would disguise Klutzy, he must have been attempting to conceal Klutzy's robotic identity. Does he not want anyone to find out what happened to Klutzy?"

Jet choked , his eyes so wide they could pop out. "A and R!" He exclaimed.

Gary shook his head in confuzzlement. "Pardon?"

"The markings on the sheet! AR!" Jet panted. "A, the island trademark for Agent. Everypenguin who's read the Agent Hanbook Volume #5674 should know that. There are only two mascots who's names begin with R."

Dot opened her beak to silence Jet before he came to a conclusion, but wasn't quick enough to speak.

"Rockhopper, the pirate, obviously NOT an agent. And former agent Rookie."

Silence pierced the meeting room, memories of horror and tragedy filling every agent's eyes with silent tears.

"No..." Dot cried.

Gary slouched his shoulders, too tired to clean his glasses. "We should...We-We'll leave the topic...alone-now."

They all began waddling slowly towards the door, when it burst open in front of them.

With no penguin on the other side.

The agents whirled around to see a penguin standing firmly on the windowsill, spy phone in one flipper, cotton candy in the other. "Did someone mention my dad?"

* * *

_**Go Rockhopper! :D Well zat's the first chapter. Be sure to follow, favorite, or review if you enjoyed it means a lot! Thanks for reading, Lips Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FINE! *throws out chapter* I wasn't gonna even continue this, but nooooooooooo, YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOICE. HERE'S THE STINKIN' NEXT CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Rookie quivered, the remote in his hands, ice encasing his flippers and the button. "Please, Herbert. Don't... make me..."

He choked, his dry throat sending pain through his body.

"Press it. They have nothing for you. They all think you're an idiot, they think you can't do anything. Incapable."

"I have a disorder, Herbert, and you know it!" Rookie shouted in response, grunting as he broke one flipper free.

"If you want your daughter to stay alive, you'll do it."

"She's good as dead anyways." He pulled on his other flipper, yelping in pain, then breaking free with his feathers still in the ice.

"And your wife? I assume your feelings for her have vanished?"

Rookie's glasses fell off his head, and he dropped his propeller hat. "She's not my wife. Like I said, they're dead to me."

"Good as dead?" Herbert smiled maliciously.

"Good as dead." He replied, fixing his accessories back on.

"Wonderful." Herbert threw the remote into the ocean. "Let's get working on your next design, we haven't got all day."

Rookie limped due to frostbite, glancing down at his spy phone. He hadn't used it in years, not since escaped... But maybe it would work, just this last time. He opened the messaging and sent a public message for all the EPF agents to see.

**Rookie: Coins can be stolen with a flipper, happiness can be stolen by a heart, but stealing an identity is the fashionable part.**

He snapped his head up with Herbert slapped the phone away. "I said, let's go." He growled.

* * *

"Rockhopper!" Dot quickly spoke up. "She's talking about Captain Rockhopper, her dad."

Jet raised an eyebrow, helping Agent P down from the windowsill. "Affirmative." _We already knew that. _He gave Dot a look, silently scolding her.

She shook her head. _Sorry._

"You realize we have a door, Agent?" Gary greeted, his tone slightly aggravated.

Before she could come up with a witty comeback, Jet Pack Guy interrupted. "You haven't been on a mission in years, your files are pretty blurry. And, to be honest, calling you Penguingps isn't working for me. "

"Are... you asking me to come up with a new name?" Agent P tilted her head, but Jet only nodded. "Alright, fine. Put in my name as Penny."

Dot glared at her, then cleared her throat. "It's not Rockhopper, obviously. He left on an expedition months ago."

"So it's Rookie?" She asked in reply, getting out her wrench and helping Gary fix the machine.

No one responded for several minutes, then Jet spoke up. "We have reason to believe Rookie is a part of this."

"That's awesome!" She jumped back, grinning triumphantly, then realizing the context. "I meant the machine. What you said is bad, that- yeah, that's really bad."

Dot sighed and began cleaning up the files. "Let's pick up here tomorrow, it's been a long day, for me anyways, and it's pretty late."

Jet, Gary, and Penny all nodded and exited the room, not bothering to lock it on they're way out.

A fatal mistake.

* * *

_**That's where I'm leaving you for now. **_

_**~Shine on!**_


End file.
